


Though my sight is the same

by robbiebabe



Series: Connections [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiebabe/pseuds/robbiebabe
Summary: Rob gets sick when they're on tour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have graduated to using cheesy Station Breaks lyrics as my titles.

After that they do touch more than before. Perhaps more importantly, they touch differently. Jason’s arm around his shoulder lingers, and Rob’s hugs are more frequent and more confident. Where before he would feel a little uncertain or hesitant about reaching for a hug, he now knows that he will be welcome. He didn’t realize what a weight off his shoulders that would feel like. He doesn’t have to worry about being a nuisance anymore, being too clingy or too affectionate, and the lack of that worry makes him realize how keenly he felt it before.  

They don’t really talk about it in detail, other than to emphasize to each other that if either of them feel uncomfortable with anything, they should be sure to tell each other immediately.

The first time Jason approaches him from behind and wraps his arms around Rob’s waist, holding him to his chest, Rob nearly faints with relief. They’re just done with soundcheck, standing in the small backstage area of a bar somewhere in Germany, and Rob is dead on his feet. He got next to no sleep the night before, he’s tired and cold and he’s starting to get sick so his voice is shot to all hell. He lays his hands over Jason’s where they rest on his stomach and leans back, letting Jason take some of his weight. In moments like these he feels the benefits of always being the short friend. It makes hugs much better. 

“You should sleep some before the meet and greet,” Jason says softly. “I’ve been getting angry texts from Briana all week to make sure you don’t get sick.” 

Rob smiles. “I’m not sure my health is salvageable at this point,” he says, and clears his throat to try to relieve the itching in his throat. “Where would I sleep?” he asks, and the fact that he’s even considering it is a sure sign that he’s feeling pretty awful. 

“The couch here is probably your best bet.” 

It’s a gross old couch in faded, yellowy fabric. “No thanks,” he says. He probably wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway, he’s too keyed up. He feels Jason take a deep breath, and assumes that he’s about to launch an objection, so he says: “But this helps."

And it’s true. He feels a lot more relaxed than he did ten minutes ago.

“It does?” 

“Mm,” he says, closing his eyes. He thinks about Billy and Humphries, how they’re at the bar but will probably be back soon. They haven’t exactly addressed the increased touching in front of them, but so far it’s gone unremarked. “What made you do this?” he asks, and squeezes Jason's hands to indicate that he's referring to their current situation. There's still that niggling doubt in the back of his mind that this is something bad, somehow.

“You looked like you needed it,” Jason says simply, matter-of-factly, and holds him tighter. Rob feels him rest his chin on Rob’s head just as Billy walks through the door holding a cup of coffee. 

“You two having a moment?” Billy asks, in that tone of his that makes it impossible to know if he’s being serious or just screwing with you.

“Fuck off,” Rob says, devoid of any kind of malice, and smiling.

Jason laughs softly, and then he steps back and squeezes Rob’s shoulder before leaving to get some coffee for himself. Rob feels the lack of that warmth on his back, exhaling slowly as he watches Jason leave. At the same time, he feels invigorated. He meets Billy’s eyes. “You ready for tonight?” 

“Hell yeah. What about you? How’s your voice?” 

“I’ll power through.” 

And he does.


End file.
